


Not Bad

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Established Sexual Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Ten minutes until showtime. That’s plenty of time, right?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka
Kudos: 39





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, I wanted to write about dressing room sex and Ranmaru ended up happening. I think he’d be sweet with Haruka even if he can be rough when she wants it. He can say “fuck,” too, so it’s all good.

Ranmaru stifled a groan as he watched Haruka’s head bob. A quick upward glance toward the dressing room mirror showed the blush staining his cheekbones.

He swallowed. His Adam’s apple dipped in the reflection. He bit his gloved hand as her tiny pink tongue swept across the head of his erection, drawing more precum.

“Fuck,” Ranmaru hissed, twining his other hand into her hair, but letting her stay in control. “Haru...”

One slender hand squeezed his thigh and rose to tug his white pants down a little farther. 

Ranmaru groaned when her fingers teased his balls. “Fuck,” he grunted, cracking an eye open. Her hands, her tongue, her hot mouth. It was almost too much. “You’re getting pretty good at this.”

Haruka blushed pink and giggled around his dick, which made his hips jerk forward. 

Before he could choke out an apology, she took him farther until he could feel the back of her throat with every bob of her head.

His blush darkened in the mirror as his lips parted for a ragged breath.

Quieting his moans with his hand, Ranmaru tugged gently on her hair, guiding her lips away from their task.

Down on her knees, Haruka opened her loving amber eyes, blinking up at him in question.

“Get up here,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms and molding his lips to hers.

Her mouth was salty with his taste, but he ravaged it nonetheless. His hands settled on her rear, toying with the zipper along the back of her pencil skirt.

Haruka pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning when he squeezed her hip. He could only imagine how wet she was for him.

A knock came at the door. An intern called, “10 minutes until showtime, Kurosaki-sama!”

Ranmaru broke the kiss and shouted, “Got it! I’ll be right out.”

Turning back to Haruka, he smirked. “I think we can work with that, right?”

Haruka blushed. “It seems a little risky...”

Ranmaru patted her head. “We don’t have to if ya don’t wanna. We’ve got plenty of mattress back at my apartment.”

She shook her head, letting the blush darken. “If you think we can, then...”

Ranmaru cocked a lopsided grin. “You’re on your pill?”

Haruka nodded.

“No time to waste, then,” he teased, flipping her against the dressing table.

Her hands landed in between the hair and makeup products. “Kurosaki-senpai!” she squeaked.

He nipped her ear. “Quieter.”

Haruka nodded, meeting his eye in the mirror.

“I want you to watch me fuck you,” Ranmaru purred.

Her eyes widened, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Okay,” she breathed.

Rather than undoing her skirt, he bunched it up, just over her hips. The pale green woven cloth gave way to reveal pink cotton. Ranmaru smiled, rubbing the damp fabric with his calloused fingers as he buried his nose in her hair.

“Nice and wet,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. 

Haruka shivered as he slipped her panties aside and aligned himself. 

“Watch,” he commanded, holding her gaze in the reflection.

With his hands anchored on her hips, he pushed in. She was tight and wet and wanting. She was heaven. 

Her lips parted in a gasp. She could see the widening of her eyes and the tensing of his jaw. She watched her hair bounce at the force of his thrust. “Ah-“ she breathed, “Ranmaru...”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Hurry,” she whined when he started with tiny movements.

He chuckled, resting his cheek against hers. “Don’t worry,” he said, sliding back and thrusting in hard enough that Haruka had to bite her lip to stay quiet, “I’ll take care of ya.”

He didn’t have to glance at the clock to know he didn’t have long. He rocked his hips into her hard and fast, watching the bounce of her breasts and hair in the mirror.

Haruka bit her lip and moaned. Her eyes were lidded, and he knew she was fighting to keep them open. The pace he set could only be called brutal.

Her bunched-up skirt quieted the sound of their skin slapping together. The rest was up to them. 

“Look at yourself,” he murmured, keeping his lips near her ear as his hips picked up speed. “Your cheeks are so red. Your nipples are so hard...” he ran one hand up her torso to squeeze her clothed breast. “And every time I thrust into you, those pretty pink lips get another bite.”

Haruka shivered, reaching one hand back to tug at his hair.

“You love this, don’t you?” Ranmaru purred. “The rush. The secrecy. The fear we might get caught. You love getting fucked like this, don’t you?”

Haruka’s walls pulsed tighter at his words. A small moan passed her lips.

“Tell me.”

“I-I love it,” Haruka confessed, her cheeks darkening as she watched him in the mirror. 

“That’s it,”Ranmaru groaned. The hand on her breast traveled down to her clit. He wasn’t gentle, but Haruka couldn’t care. All she needed now was to reach that release. Everything inside her begged to chase that high.

She watched the muscles of his forearm flex in the mirror with every skilled flick, roll, and rub of those fingers. Arousal dripped out from where they were joined. Her thighs were slick with fluid and her knees wobbled as he fucked her faster and faster.

“Please,” she whispered, panting. “I’m getting close.”

Ranmaru breathed heavily through his nose. He could feel his thigh muscles tensing and burning pleasantly. His own release wasn’t far. “I’m close, too.”

She gasped, shuddering when his finger stroked just right against that little bundle of nerves. “Oh!”

His hips grew frantic at the sound of her stifled moans. “Yeah, baby. That’s it. Come on. Come on,” he encouraged, holding her chin up and keeping her golden eyes locked with his silver gaze. 

“Ran-!” Haruka bit her hand and came with a long shuddering gasp. 

He groaned into her hair when his own release followed. His hips stuttered as he stilled inside her. Breathing heavily, he smiled into the mirror, rubbing her cheek gently. “Not bad, huh?”

Coming back to reality, Haruka blushed a pretty pink. “K-Kurosaki-senpai!”

Ranmaru chuckled. He was used to this by now. She wouldn’t say his given name again until she was writhing on his sheets tonight. With a sigh, he pulled out and slipped her panties back into place. He carefully smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt before fixing his own pants. 

“You’ll probably wanna clean up during the show,” he said apologetically. He poked through the mess of cosmetics until he found the case for his violet contact. 

Haruka laughed as she fixed his appearance. Fluffing his hair, fixing his collar, and straightening his tie. After years of living alongside idols, she’d gotten pretty fast at it. “Most likely, but it’s alright.”

She stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his one last time before re-applying the lipstick for his performance. 

Ranmaru squeezed her waist. As striking as the violet eye was, Haruka thrilled at the knowledge that his soft silver eyes were for her. “Wait for me, alright? I know a nice place we can grab dinner after this, ‘kay?”

Haruka smiled indulgently. “Of course.” She glanced at the clock on the wall and startled, pushing his chest. “You should hurry before they come looking for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled with a smile, already heading for the door.

Haruka waited another few minutes until the performance was in full swing to slip out of the dressing room when she was sure no one was around.

After a quick refresh in the washroom, she leaned against a column near the back of the concert hall. 

He was shining. A rockstar in every sense of the word. Her smile widened when he winked in her direction. 

Not bad, he had said. She thought he was selling himself short. He was absolutely breath-taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
